Child of the Stars
by Eternal Bob
Summary: An ancient Kami has a vision about an unborn child, but will the child bring hope . . . or despair?
1. The Prophecy

_The Prophecy_

I am Keyra. 

Once, I had been a Priestess of Jineta, known and feared for my relationship with the Other. I still perform the rites that are reserved for Priestesses alone, though I no longer have a strong connection with Her. 

Once, I had been apprenticed to the Prophetess Sar after I had shown the ability to See the future. She taught me how to walk the paths of madness without getting lost, or becoming entangled in the dreams and nightmares of the future. 

Once, I had been married to the High Prince Jekare, had loved him, and borne him two children, Kemara and Seri. We raised them, sang to them to put them to sleep or ease their nightmares, and comforted them when they were hurt, whether it be a skinned knee, or a broken heart. 

Once, I had been the Queen of the Cerceres no Tamrhea, more commonly known as the Forest Ria-jin. I had ruled always with honor, but not always with kindness. 

Now, I am the Guardian of the planet Ria, God of a people Gifted with the elemental powers, who are regarded as mysterious, and dangerous across the galaxy in which our planet dwells. 

* * *

I stood in a clearing ringed with massive trees, and stared at the statues. Had been staring at them for some time. The artist had spared no details when he created them. My eyes rested on the statue on the right, a small, naked female standing, her posture indicating serenity and strength. One hand hung at her side, the palm facing forward, and the fingers slightly curled, clearly displaying the cut on her wrist. Someone not of my race would think that she had tried to commit suicide, but that wasn't so. A cut on the wrist meant many things. A promise to the land to keep it healthy, a blood offering to an element to honor it, or an acceptance of a male into her service. Which made me look at the other hand. The hand that rested on the head of the male. The beast. The feline features melded with a humanoid body reflected the inner ferocity that was an inherent part of a Ria-jin male's personality. He crouched beside the woman, his teeth pulled back in a vicious snarl. At a first glance, one might say that the woman had tamed the beast, had made him her pet, but they only need to look at the details to realize that he was still very much untamed, and that the leash he accepted did not make him her pet, but put him into her service. Like the way he crouched at her side with one clawed hand planted in the ground, giving a sense of barely contained rage, rage that came as naturally to a male as breathing, but was restrained by the arm wrapped around her thigh, the woman his anchor against the tide. His snarl was not that of a mere animal, but came from a desire to protect the woman against anything, and at all costs. All in all, an exquisite portrayal of the male and female relationship of Ria-jin society. 

But our society has become cruel. Long centuries ago, a collar was created to control the Ria-jin, male or female, who have abused the Gift. Those collars were mentally linked to a person who was to monitor the prisoners' thoughts and emotions, and to punish them with an agonizing bolt of pain if they got out of hand. During the time of the collars' existance, they have been used very seldom, and only in extreme cases. 

But a few decades ago, those collars started to circle the necks of those who had committed minor transgressions, crimes for which they only needed to pay a fine, or work off the debt, crimes not serious enough to have a delicate circle of gold unlock the natural barriers of the mind, and leave them open for perusal by the controller. With their minds opened, they could not protect themselves from a controller's sadistic enjoyment of destroying their ability to use their Gift, and twisting their minds until they died, or retreated into madness. It started slowly enough, a man here, a woman there, but soon the Matriarchs, women who governed a town, started to enslave those too poor to have any influence with the powerful, or have any money to bribe themselves to safety. Even the males who served the Matriarch, who could have refused to follow her orders, took pleasure in collaring. 

It spread, from town to town, and it now has started to infect the cities. I could only sit and watch as the faith that the lower classes would have their rights protected from the higher classes erode into dust and blow away, and the trust between men and women weakened until they could no longer believe that a woman would not force a male to serve her unless he so desires, or that a male wouldn't take advantage of a female's moonflow, and rape her. I couldn't stop it. Even if I was not bound by the oaths that gods must take, I would not have been able to destroy it since it had spread too far by the time it had come to my attention. I was too late to purge the poison, too late to restore the hope that everything would return to normal. 

Or so I thought. 

The dreams started a week ago. At first, they were flashes of moon-kissed skin, rose tinted hair, and a power that made my bones hum. Then, they started to gain in intensity, and with them, so did the power. It caressed my skin, shivered along my nerves, and made my blood simmer. I had spent too much time training to See to not recognize a vision when it came to me. So I did something that I had not done in the long centuries that I guarded Ria as its Kami. I walked the paths of madness. It was before these very statues that I stood with my eyes closed, and started to shroud my mind in insanity. I was careful, never going too fast, nor too slow, the former putting my mind at risk to be permanently ensnared, the latter simply taking too long. When my mind was fully veiled in madness, I opened my eyes, and looked at the statues again with Sight-sharpened senses. Only, they weren't statues, but living beings, though they remained as still as ever. 

The male caught my attention first, as his body was shifting into different males from different races. They came in all shapes and sizes, and from many walks of life. I didn't recognize any of them. Except one. Deval. It made sense, I had thought as I studied the male before he shifted again, that the sharp-witted, vibrant boy would turn into this shrewd man, this vigorous warrior. It would go against his instincts to do otherwise. 

Finished with my observation of the male, I turned to the female, and, for a moment, it was all I could do to breathe as I looked into her eyes. The power that started to flow from this seemingly frail woman made my bones sing, thrummed against my skin, raced along my nerves, and set my blood afire, even as a Song rose into the still night air, my soul soaring and dipping with every beautiful and haunting note. Then, from deep within the spiritual river that the Gift springs from, what the Ria-jin call Palileamak, I felt a powerful connection between all five elements and the woman. 

I was terrified. Terrified of the reservoir of energy that looked to have no end, terrified of the body that could contain such power, and not be torn asunder, terrified of how that power would be used, and most of all, I was terrified of the darkness surrounding her, held at bay only by the presence of the male. 

_No one could have this much power! No one_ should _have this much power!_

_There was nothing tainted in the elements . . ._

_But power can be corrupted._

_By herself . . . or others._

_Such power in the wrong hands could . . ._

_Who is she?_ Where _is she?_

_How had she escaped my attention for so long?_

_She must be found._

Such were my thoughts as I stared at her, following this anxiety and that, forming, then discarding, ideas, all the while hoping that I was not too late. There was nothing tainted in the elements true enough, but in the hands of a skilled manipulator, given enough time, her conviction that she is doing something right and good, whether it be laying a city to waste, or subjugating Ria and other planets, could very well leave the elements untainted. But how was I to know? I had not caught a whiff of her before last night, and such power, dear Gods! such power _could not_ have been hidden from me. So what was it? Shielded? Dead? Unborn? 

Immersed in my thoughts as I was, I was not aware of the presence outside my mental barriers until it 'knocked', so to speak. I am not a suspicious one by nature, but even so, only a fool would have answered that knock without precautions. Fortifying my mental barriers with more strength and haste than usual, I answered by opening my barriers a crack and sent out a wisp of my thought. I brushed against her mind, intending to feel out a bit of her personality. 

And I received the biggest shock of my life. 

It wasn't that she was unborn, that much I had suspected, but that she wasn't even _finished._ A soul that had gone through the trials of many lifetimes, that had resisted the many temptations of life, could be refined to have that much power. But an untried soul? Even one that, from what I could tell, had a vast wisdom to complement her power? Insane and dangerous. 

And yet, perhaps the only hope for the Ria-jin. 

* * *

That was yesterday, and as I stand here before the lifeless statues I am still unsure. Ironic. After all of my prayers, the one who answers frightens me more than the prospect of the Ria-jin continuing along their self-destructive path. 

  



	2. Meet Deval

A wind, bearing the heavy scent of rain, whipped Keyra's chin-length, white hair into her face and tangled her thick robes around her legs. Snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that she had spent the entire morning, and a good portion of the afternoon, in the clearing with the statues. Throwing one last speculative glance back at the female, she turned around, and walked along the well-worn path through the tamed wilderness that were her gardens, stopping now and then to admire a particularly colorful cluster of flowers or to feed the birds with the bread crumbs that she kept in a pouch that hung on her belt. There was no need to hurry since the storms that plagued the sea around the Sanctuary, the home for the Kami of Ria, could not affect the island itself. Stopping in the center of the bridge that spanned the lake surrounding her home, she reached into her pouch, and threw the last of the bread crumbs to the tiny fishes that inhabited the lake, their scales shimmering with many colors as they swam to the surface to compete for the crumbs. When the last fish had darted away, she crossed the rest of the bridge, and stood before the Sanctuary proper, tapping her index finger against her pursed lips. 

A flat ring of grass, liberally sprinkled with bright flowers, surrounded a domed edifice constructed of a white stone laced with gold and silver veins that was found only on this island. The tree that made up the back wall of the structure was molded with the stone, and shaped in such a way that it lived, even though half of it had been hollowed out to make room for the temple itself. On three sides, the boughs of the tree curved upwards and slightly inwards, forming three sturdy walls and a solid, leafy roof, with the stunted limbs on the fourth side extending straight out and close together, making a porch. Any Cerceres no Tamrhea would feel right at home, as she certainly did, and probably more than a few of her winged cousins, the Iriscur ea Arialil, or simply the Mountain Ria-jin, would find it more than satisfactory. Above the arched doorway that she stood in front of was a large, open space nestled just under the dome. It was empty now, but when a Vesra so Peleni, usually referred to as a Desert Ria-jin, was chosen to be the next Kami, she or he usually took up residence in that room. Though it was hidden to her now, the area of the temple that dwells in the lake was the home for the Tiadon we Aphnepnan, the River Ria-jin, though they actually lived anywhere that has enough water to support them indefinitely. Indeed, with the almost flawless melding of the various styles scattered across Ria, one would think that it would be impossible to find another place just like it. 

They are wrong. 

On the opposite side of the world lies another island which houses another temple that was constructed to be a home for whichever Ria-jin who happened to govern at the time. But that is where the similarities end, for this island is the haven for evil. The first, and last, time she visited the island was on the day of her ascension to Kami. The Den was, simply put, a hellish-looking place. The land was a bleak wasteland of dry, cracked ground, dotted with stunted, dead trees, and the water surrounding the temple was murky and its currents swirled with clumps of dirt, discoloring the water. The temple itself was like the Sanctuary turned inside out, as it was constructed of black stone veined with ribbons of tarnished gold and silver, with a dead tree making up the back wall. For some reason, she was amused at the thought that those forgotten architects had gone through so much trouble to make the island look evil, even though the few dark priestesses and priests she had known had preferred grass to blasted soil. 

Her amusement fled when she remembered that they also reveled in the dark side of the elements and the Other, causing destruction for the sake of destruction, and death for the sake of death. 

And power. 

_The girl wouldn't **need** to gather more power. Hell, she could probably power all of the machines on this planet, and have enough energy to spare to fly around the world for a year! _ she reassured herself. But it didn't keep one little doubt from troubling her 

_But what if she **wants** to?_

* * *

Barely into his twenty-sixth year, Deval already had two ample locks of hair dyed black that hung on either side of his face, and took up about one-sixth of his head, signaling that he was a warrior of the sixth rank. An admirable feat, and one that prompted her to make this decision. 

She looked at his reflection in the glass of the window that she stood in front of. There he knelt, one fist planted on the ground, and his opposite hand resting on his bent knee, his crimson eyes watching her curiously through the spill of dyed black and natural deep sapphire blue hair. His body had filled out nicely from the last time she saw him, but he still had some of the awkwardness of youth, forcefully reminding her how young he was, a child actually. _And children are so easily influenced . . ._ She set her uncertainty aside, sternly telling herself that that was part of the reason she chose him, and turned to face him. 

"You are probably curious about my reasons for summoning you," she said in a quiet and slightly soothing voice, just to calm his nervousness. 

He relaxed slightly and politely answered, "You are right, Kami-sama. I do not know what I did to deserve such an honor." 

"Three ranks in six years is no small feat, Deval, and is substantial evidence to your excellent battle cunning and fine improvisation. That alone makes you noteworthy. Add to the mix your obvious intelligence and a strong ki, and I have myself a worthy candidate," she said. 

Deval blushed, and stammered, embarrassed, "You're too kind, Kami-sama! I am nowhere near as good as you make me out to be." 

"Hm, we might have to work on your shyness a bit though," she mused out loud, then said, "My assistant assured me of your prowess, though both he and I admit that you have yet to be tested before we make any judgments." 

"So I will be tested?" he asked in surprise and some trepidation. 

"I just want you to spar for me," she assured him. She raised her right hand and beckoned to the shadow in the corner. "Seraph will lead you to the training center." 

Seraph stepped forward and gave a slight bow to Deval, his short, slicked back hair never shifting, even in the slightest. Deval stood and bowed in return. 

"A pleasure to meet you, High Prince," Seraph said in his toneless voice. He then turned and walked away, saying, "Please follow me." 

They walked down several hallways, Seraph leading the way, Deval and she walking side by side. He seemed a little awed by his surroundings, and, smiling a little, she understood why. The corridor was not large by any means, nor did it have decorations of any kind adorning it. It was actually rather bare, with the ceiling a gentle curve and the walls perfectly smooth, except where a plain whitewood door was inserted. But it was the aura that the place gave off. An omnipotence that permeated the building, swirled throughout the corridors and rooms, and tickled the skin of any who walked within these walls. Not surprising, considering that many powerful spells have been cast here for millenia. Her steps slowed when Seraph stopped before one of the numerous doors that lined the corridors. He turned the knob, and entered with the other two in his wake. Deval stopped in his tracks and stared, open-mouthed, at the arena, gasping, "Th-that's impossible! This must be as large as the Sanctuary itself! " 

Seraph walked into the center of the huge circle of dirt, while she said, "Most of the rooms inside the Sanctuary do not completely exist on the physical plane, which is the plane that we exist on. They also exist on the ethereal plane, granting us an almost unlimited space." 

Deval looked around the huge domed room, a silent whistle on his lips, and said, "That must be very useful. So, it's not totally here?" 

"Yes and no. It is here, but the ethereal plane expanded it, filling in the gaps with its own substance, making it a thing of the real and the unreal," she answered. 

He digested that information, the confusion in his eyes becoming more pronounced, and she refrained from chuckling, saying, "It doesn't matter why or how these rooms come to defy the laws of physics, only that they do. Now, I believe you have a demonstration to give me." 

Deval nodded, confidence returning, and strode to the center of the ring. He slowed when he approached Seraph, noticing the man's undyed gray hair, then stopped, throwing her a questioning glance. She nodded once, and he turned back to the expressionless man, each sizing the other up. 

Finally, Seraph stepped back, and spread his six feathery, transparent wings, crouching down in a battle stance. Deval did the same, and after a few tense moments, he disappeared. Seraph closed his eyes in concentration. Then, in an explosion of movement, he dodged to the side, lashing out with his foot. It connected with a forearm, then Seraph's opposite foot struck Deval's jaw with a solid _WHACK! _

His head whipped to the side as spittle flew out and he grunted, then it snapped towards his assailant. He wiped some stray saliva from the corner of his mouth with his wrist, his tongue absently probing his teeth to make sure they were not loose, then rushed at him again, fists flying. 

Seraph blocked the dozens of fists that seemingly came at him, using his wings, as well as his arms, then grabbed a fist in either hand. Deval tried to pull loose, but it was like he was stuck in a vice. In a fit of inspiration, he put his feet together, and swung his legs up. He caught Seraph under the chin, causing him to snap his head towards the ceiling and loosen his grip, and completed the flip until he was standing before the silent man, elated. Common sense took over then, and he backed up from Seraph as he rubbed the area of his chin that had been struck with a startled look in his eyes. Then a small smile curved his lips. 

And he disappeared. 

Deval couldn't sense him _anywhere_. Still, he stood his ground, focusing his sharp ears and sensitive skin, and hoped to sense Seraph before he attacked. 

No such luck. 

Wings, fists, and feet seemed to come from everywhere, some blocked by Deval, but most slipping through his defenses to mark him with bruises and lacerations. In a fit of desperation, Deval started to use ki attacks, throwing several palm-sized spheres of energy at Seraph. 

Seraph's wings snapped forward and bent over his body, forming a shield, as the ki orbs struck. Light flared and smoke puffed wherever he was hit, and dust billowed up around him as the orbs smashed into the ground next to him. Deval stopped tossing the orbs, and floated into the air, charging another attack as he waited for the smoke and dust to dissipate. 

Lightning shot out of the dust cloud and shocked him, causing his long hair to puff out in every conceivable direction, then Seraph took advantage of Deval's momentary paralysis. He flew out of the dust cloud and punched Deval in the side of his head. He hung in the air for a moment, then fell down and landed on his face, his legs sticking up in the air, twitching a little. 

Seraph landed and walked over to Deval's prone body. "Still needs a lot of work. Maybe a decade or four before he becomes good enough to hold his own in a battle with a stronger opponent," he judged, nudging Deval with his toe. 

"Perhaps not as much as you think," Keyra mused, tapping her chin in thought. 

"Perhaps as much as I think," he countered, picking up the stilled shocked Deval and slinging him over his shoulder. 

"Seraph dear, I think your chin is starting to bruise," she said, folding her arms in her wide sleeves and giving him a look of pure amusement. 

". . . He was just lucky," he muttered, walking out of the arena with Keyra close behind. 

* * *

Deval sat cross-legged on the pallet, free of the wounds that he had been dealt earlier, thanks to a healing spell, and waited for the Kami to enter. He was alone in this sparse room, with nothing to do, except for the one activity he despised the most. Meditating. He sighed, and started to braid his hair that, unforunately, was still puffed up like a frightened cat. He finished the braid and, since he didn't have any ribbons or strings on hand, he tossed it behind his back unbound. Then his sharp ears heard the slight footfall of steps that he recognized as belonging to the Kami and he knelt. She entered and looked over at him, a glint of disapproval in her eyes when she saw his position. "Stand up, boy," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. He stood, smoothing out the wrinkles in his embroidered and dusty tunic, waiting nervously. 

"I apologize for making you wait, Deval. Seraph and I were discussing what to do with you," she paused, smiling at his confused and worried expression, then continued, "and we have decided that you are capable enough to become the next Kami." 

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he heard those words and he could only think enough to say, "Me? A Kami? ME?!" 

"I admit that you are rather young, but you do have potential," she said, amused by his reaction. 

"But I have mixed blood! I will only grow old and die! " he exclaimed, desperately trying to change her mind. He _really_ didn't want her to make a mistake and regret it later. But her amusement only grew. 

"Dear boy, do you really think you are so special that you are the only hybrid on this planet?" she asked, giving him an enigmatic smile. 

He looked at her with a hint of anger, and said, "No, I do not. I know very well that the royal families have mixed blood to insure their deaths." 

She raised her eyebrow at that. True, a Ria-jin's natural lifespan never ended unless, as Deval said, they breeded with other species to produce a hybrid. Of course, a Ria-jin was as prone to being killed as the next mortal, whether it was by disease, accident, or violence. But instead of pointing out that a pure-blooded Ria-jin could die, usually by their own hand when life got too tiring, she said, "It's interesting that you bring this up. Am I to understand that you do not wish to take on the responsibilities of the Kami?" 

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I am very honored, Kami-sama. Too honored. But, as you know, I cannot avoid death. What if I die during some great crisis of Riasei, and there is no one to replace me?" 

"Child, do not play 'what if' with me. I do not think that you would be stupid enough to miss the signs of aging. Indeed, even if what you said comes to pass, I'm sure that you would have the proper candidate lined up," she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. 

"But what would happen to you if I become Kami?" he asked, partly because he was curious, but mostly because he was trying to stall making a decision. 

"I will die," she quietly said, then she closed her eyes, and allowed the aura of power that swirled around her, that made her seem tall, beautiful, and ageless, dissipate. His eyes widened when he saw the small, ancient woman who stood in front of him. 

"An . . . illusion?" he asked, then clamped his mouth shut with horror as he realized how rude the question was. 

She chuckled, a little sadly, and answered, "I am a vain woman, but not that vain. No, the aura reflects my soul, shows the beholder what I truly am. But, it won't keep me alive forever. I am old and getting older, and I won't live for much longer. I need assurance that Ria will be in capable hands." 

He looked at her, saw the silent plea in her emerald eyes, and made the decision that would give him regret and satisfaction for the rest of his life, "Do with me what you will." She smiled, and the power surrounded her once again, but now Deval could look past it and see the truth. "Kami . . ." 

"Hush, child. I had brought you here for two reasons. The first you now know. The second is something a little more complicated," she frowned, not liking the news she brought, but resigned to it, and continued, "A child will be born who will inherit all five elements. Her power will surpass the combined might of the Sorcerer Elite. But be warned, there are many forces surrounding her, some wanting to protect, but many more wanting to harm. I Saw you as one of her protectors." 

Deval stared at her, astounded, "A child strong in all five elements? How can that be possible?" 

"Nothing is impossible. I have Seen this happening through dreams and visions. She will be born, though whether she will rule Ria or not, that I do not know." 

Then she abruptly turned and, walking out the door she came in, she said over her shoulder, "Come. We must tell your parents of the good news, and begin your training." 

Numbly, he followed her, turning over the prophecy in his head, and asked himself, _If she's so powerful, why is there a doubt that she will rule? And who would harm her? Who **could** harm her?_

  



End file.
